


RTTE: Where We Go From Here

by cgsmithmo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Race To The Edge, how to train your dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgsmithmo/pseuds/cgsmithmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First line from S3 EP3: "While Hiccup and Astrid are out exploring..." Hmmm...Exploring, -what? -Exactly? That's where your local FanFiction author comes in! Read on!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	RTTE: Where We Go From Here

Where We Go From Here

 

The sun was not up yet, but he could tell it was going to be a good day for flying. A few high clouds drifted on southerly breezes. He turned and headed back into the hut. He finished packing the saddle bag. The map, a few pieces of parchment, some extra charcoal for writing, his notebook. -And a cloth-wrapped package. A nervous flush ran through him. What would she think? How would she take it?

He shook his head. He didn’t need those thoughts right now...He wasn’t expecting anything, nor would he. If it made her happy, -then it was all that mattered. He checked Toothless’ harness. Making sure everything was connected and working properly. He then put his own chest piece on and his shoulder guards. He didn’t really want the armor today, but with Viggo, and the Hunters’ whereabouts unknown for now. He thought it best to wear it.

He tied the saddlebag to Toothless’ saddle and grabbed another. He stopped short of the door. Another flush ran through him. His dragon chose at that moment to nuzzle his side, and work his nose into his hand. He smiled and looked. There was a look of concern in those green eyes of his, a small questioning croon escaped his throat. He ran his hand along the top of his head, and scratched his chin, earning himself a gummy smile.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous bud!” His thoughts escaped his mouth on their own. It was just an exploring mission, nothing special...Except...He was going with Astrid...Nothing much more had come from that night. But he had caught her looking. -Not staring necessarily...but...And it wasn’t at all uncomfortable...Just, He couldn’t help but think...She was sizing him up. As if he were some opponent or -something. Toothless warbled and crooned.

“Thanks Bud! I know you’re there for me!” Something was telling him this wasn’t some ordinary mission. Something was nagging at him. He sighed to himself. He was thinking way too much about this...And he, they...needed to get going. He led Toothless out of the door. They crossed a couple of bridges and decks until the came upon the clubhouse. He came through the door and was met by...by…

She was bent over rummaging through a chest. He couldn’t help himself. He noted the curve of her hips. The muscles in her thighs and calves. And...That...was just...Staring him in the face saying ‘Good Morning!’ -And well...Her, -her skirt was different. It was one he’d made for her a year ago. It didn’t have all the spikes and skulls. It was the same type of pleated skirt, but it had Gronkle Iron plates stitched in. With a couple or three rivets holding the plates in place. She hardly ever wore it. He’d never asked her why…

His eyes traveled up her back. Her muscles flexing with her movements. Then up to her shoulders, and the arm he could see. They were well muscled too. He’d been held in them briefly a few times...When she had attacked him in fierce hugs upon returning. And then, when they had made up after their fight, she had held him much differently...He wondered...His eyes traveled up again. He noticed her braid swung a bit as she changed position. He then noticed her...her…

Ok, -Her...breast. The one he could see. She kept them bound he knew. But it made him curious. -Not...That way...Just, -naturally curious. What they looked like, -unbound. How they felt. -If some of the things he’d heard were true about them...OK, -maybe that way...Just a little. But no, it was...His naturally curious nature… and, -and…

Someone cleared their throat. His eyes darted up. She was looking at him through slightly lidded eyes. Her arms were folded across her middle. Her hip was cocked and a small, smug smile was on her lips…Oh Gods! He...She...She saw him...Looking...at...His eyes went wide as he realized. Her voice came with a teasing lilt…

“Did you see what you were looking for, Haddock?” Oh Gods! What should he...His face was on fire. His hand came up to the back of his neck on instinct. He looked away.

“A, -Astrid! I ahmmm, good...good morning! I ahhhh, I was just ummm...What...What are you...doing?” She snorted, but didn’t say anything...He should leave. Yes, jump onto Toothless, fly out, and dive off into the water. His eyes went to his feet. She shifted her weight to her other foot. She still didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes tightly and lifted his face. When he opened his eyes, she was shaking her head, smiling.

“I was packing some food. Some muttonhead put the mutton at the bottom of this chest. -Lucky for you huh?” His face burned even hotter. He was glad no one was up yet. He would probably be the first person ever to die of embarrassment and chagrin at the same time...He fought with himself. He should…

“Astrid? I...I” She laughed lightheartedly. She took a loaf of bread and walked up to him. She placed it on his chest, and held it there for a moment.

“Here! Grab some cheese from over there. And get those skins.” Their eyes locked. They were such a pretty blue. They held nothing but laughter...and something else too...He lost himself, -until she let go of the bread. He fumbled with it a few times. He surprised himself that it didn’t fall to the ground. He heard her giggle. He walked over and found a chunk of cheese in the other chest. He stuffed it and the bread into the saddlebag.

He grabbed a skin and walked over to the water barrel. Uncorking it, he held it under the water. He should have brought the other one. He was about to turn, when he felt a hand on his lower back. It startled him a bit. So soft and gentle a touch...It amazed him. She was strong and fierce. Those hands could cause massive destruction, yet the way she was touching him now...it, it barely registered. Then he felt the arm, then her next to him on his left side.

Her hand came away. He turned his head slightly, and watched those hands as she uncorked her own skin. He never really noticed them before. They were always moving it seemed. -Doing something...His eyes shifted back, he watched the bubbles idly as the skins filled. He felt a pressure against his arm. She had shifted her weight slightly, and was leaning against him. -Again, -ever so lightly…

He turned his head as she tilted hers a little. They locked eyes. They were such a pretty, pretty blue. So many different shades of blue. So many, he could get lost trying to count them all...He watched as her eyes roamed his face…They seemed to stop for a moment longer as she looked at his lips. He detected a slight lean on her part. The movement was restricted for the shoulder armor she wore. Her eyes then snapped to his and she blinked. He watched as a blush crept up from her neck to her cheeks. Her head snapped back to the water barrel. He smiled, and shifted his weight. He leaned slightly into her. She didn’t turn, -but her ears were turning a bright red…

His water skin was full but he couldn’t leave. He watched her hands again. When the bubbles stopped, she drew the skin out and corked it. She turned to him and looked up. There was a small, slightly sheepish smile on her face. She then looked down, and stepped around behind him. As she did, he felt her hand as it trailed lightly across his lower back. He turned and watched as she walked away. She turned her head and opened her mouth, just as Toothless took a few steps toward her. She held her arms out as he gave her a gummy smile.

“Good morning Toothless!” He huffed, and his tongue hung out. Her hands descended on his head and she gave him a fond scratching. She then lifted his chin and nuzzled him. He wiggled his nose a bit, then barked softly. She straightened a little, and turned her head. Her mouth came open, but no words came out. She turned her attention back to Toothless, scratching his head a bit more. She then walked away. He watched as she did…

He watched her feet. Placed confidently in front of the other. His eyes trailed up her legs. So lithe and strong. -And was that...Did he detect a slight sway to her hips? He’d never really noticed...not...really...And, -that was swaying a bit to and fro...He gulped dryly. His eyes trailed further...The small of her back, where she had touched him just now...He wondered...The slight twist of her spine, the slight swing of her arms…Her hand came up and she grabbed the door as she went through. She seemed to pause for just the slightest of moments before she left and turned the corner. Her hand trailing behind…

Something seemed to shift. His world tilted just a bit to one side. Here was his friend, since before he realized she was, in fact, -a girl. But now...well, they weren’t children anymore. In fact, -they were nearly adults now...nearly...He would be Chief, -and she...She would...Where? -What would she be then? He couldn’t presume...But how...How would this change...They were friends now, -but when duty and responsibility were thrust upon them...Would things...Change? He hoped not. He desperately wanted...No, -needed the friend she had been to him. -Above all else, he thought. Her friendship was very important...And would be important as they...They...moved forward…

He physically shook his head. He was thinking about this way too much. It was just a simple exploration. They’d have lunch somewhere, and be back before the evening meal. -Nothing more, -nothing less. And if they got time to spend together, well, so much the better. He walked towards the door and gave Toothless a few scratches of his own. They left for the hanger.

Stormfly was crouched in the middle of the floor as they entered. She squawked a couple of times. He walked up and rubbed her snout. He then stepped around and helped Astrid saddle her. Their hands brushed slightly as he passed her the strap That went around Stormflys’ chest. She didn’t seem to notice. She then passed him a saddlebag which he tied to it on his side. She ducked under Stormflys head and came around to his side. She was checking the straps when Fishlegs came in.

“H, Hey guys! Where are you two going?” He smiled a bit nervously.

“Astrid and I are going...Exploring, for a while...And while we’re gone, -you’re in charge Fishlegs!” His face fell.

“M, -Me? In charge! Hiccup! Why me?” He really didn’t want to have to explain this.

“Well, Fish, everyone needs their turn in the barrel so, -this time...It’s yours! You’ve got to learn somehow...” He didn’t seem convinced.

“Yeah but, Hiccup...You know how those guys can get, -and with the hunters still out there, are you sure that’s wise?” Astrid stepped up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

“Fishlegs! -You’ll be fine! We’re only going to be gone a few hours. He seemed placated, but only a little.

“Well, OK, you two be careful!” He nodded.

“We will!” He told him. He wondered if it dawned on him another connotation of what this meant. He, and Astrid...Going off together...But then, this was Fishlegs. He wasn’t assuming, and he wouldn’t press for answers...He would also take a bit to possibly work it out too...Fishlegs didn’t seem too terribly interested. But there was that time when he and Ruffnut were married, -or thought they were. They both looked a little...Disappointed? When they found out the truth.

He shook his head. They needed to get going. He led Toothless out onto the deck, and climbed on. With a final look at Fishlegs, then Astrid, they took off. The dragons’ wings pumped hard. Soon, they were just below the clouds. Toothless then settled into a less steep climb. He turned his head, making sure where Astrid and Stormfly were. The continued at a gentler climb until they were just above the clouds.

o0o

They’d flown for a couple of hours. He noted a couple of islands that weren’t on his map yet. He noted their position. They didn’t look like much, and they didn’t stop to explore them. He was looking for something bigger. Something that might house a few ships, -give Viggo a base to launch attacks from. But they found nothing. It was getting on now. They would soon need to go back, or at least stop to rest.

“Hiccup! Over there!” Astrid pointed. There was a smallish island off to their left. It looked promising. They turned their dragons and flew over. It didn’t look like much, but as they drew closer...It could be an outpost or stopover for a longer exploration.

All in all, it encompassed about ten square miles. There was a cliff on the northwest corner, about ninety feet high. There were several flat spots wide enough for a dragon and its’ rider to sit. A good lookout point. There was a small field at the base of the cliff, and a tight copse of trees to the north and east. It would be well shielded from the cold north winds, and open to the warmer southerly breezes. And where there were trees, there was probably water. Maybe some small game to hunt. It looked perfect!

Astrid and Stormfly dipped down, and they followed. They made a quick circuit. There was no sign of dragons, nor any other living being so far. He and Toothless turned and landed in the middle of the field. Astrid and Stormfly followed a few short moments later. They looked and listened. Birds sang, and a few insects called, -but nothing else…

He dismounted and walked a bit, heading for the trees. There were no tracks. He noted a few circles in the grass. Maybe from some old campfires, but they looked like they hadn’t been used in a while. He caught a faint sound of running water. He skirted the edge of the trees and upon reaching the cliff, there was indeed a small stream running along the base of it. It looked like it turned and ran through the middle of the trees.

He followed the stream into the trees. It flowed fairly strongly, but then slowed. It flowed into a small pool. It was about thirty feet across at its’ widest, and about three or four feet deep. Perfect for bathing he thought. The cool, clear water would be a relief from being in the saddle all day. -But he wasn’t, and hadn’t. He entertained a short thought of he and Astrid...But no, he...He should get back.

Coming out of the trees he saw that Astrid had laid out a fur, and was removing the contents of one of the saddlebags. The dragons came up, their mouths dripping. They had obviously been at the stream. He untied a saddlebag from Toothless, and rummaged through another, drawing out the map, his notebook and a charcoal pencil. He then reached down and locked his tailfin.

“Go on bud! You guys get you some fish.” Toothless barked, and Stormfly squawked. He gave them a fond chin scratch before they bounded off, and leapt into the air. He smiled watching them leave. He turned. Astrid was sitting on her feet facing away from him. He noted the curve of her spine, the muscles in her back and shoulders as she moved. He had felt them for the briefest of moments before it seemed. He wondered...Wondered if, -if she would let him…

A small breeze kicked up. It tousled her hair. Her lovely hair. He had never touched it before. Gods! He wanted too, for the longest time...He was sure he’d get clobbered for it. Maybe...Maybe, -if he...No! He couldn’t...He shouldn’t. -They were...Well, it was only for her intended to do. The one she would marry. They were nowhere near that point...But still, it didn’t stop the thoughts of him running his fingers through it, -just once…

She scooted around, the movement jostled his thoughts. He was glad she didn’t look. He only now just realized he was staring at her. He felt a flush run through his body. Good thing she didn’t see that either. She took a couple of packages out, and set them beside her. He turned his body a little and sat. Not close, but within arms’ reach. He set the map down and opened his journal. He started scribbling, noting time and direction and speed. He also noted what they saw.

The book suddenly closed on its own, trapping his pencil in the process. It then flew out of his hand, landing next to the map. A piece of mutton replaced the book. He looked over. Her eyes were slightly lidded. A small warm smile on her lips…

“Eat!” She said. He nodded and smiled back at her. He bit off a chunk, and looked out over the water. In the distance, he caught a glimpse of Stormfly just before she tucked her wings and dove. Toothless followed, coming from the other direction. He watched them for a few moments, much as he could. He felt pressure on his arm. He turned his head, and was met with the top of hers, resting on his shoulder. She somehow had scooted closer. He had a thought, one that may get him hit...But...He straightened a little, and started removing his armor.

He didn’t, he couldn’t look. Not until he was finished...But soon enough, he could hear the sound of leather creaking, and a soft clink. He removed his shoulder guards and his chest piece and looked. There was a soft smile on her lips, a teasing light in her eyes. Her shoulder guards lay by her side. She scooted closer so that their legs were touching. A flush ran through him, but he didn’t have time to process it. She leaned fully against him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

He leaned his head against hers. Her hair was so soft on his cheek. He could smell honeysuckle, and the sea and wind in it. He moved his head slightly, savoring the feel of it. He wasn’t thinking, -he just...it happened all on its’ own...He kissed the top of her head. She tensed a little, but didn’t otherwise react. After a few moments, her hand started rubbing up and down his back. He tensed a little, but soon relaxed. It was unusual, but so very soothing. He wondered...Maybe she felt the same, or at least was letting him know it was OK...Maybe...Just...Maybe…Maybe he was thinking too much…

She removed her arm and leaned over to her left. She took the bread, and cheese, and offered him a piece of each. He smiled and thanked her. She drew up her legs and crossed them. Her knee was resting on the top of his. He bit into the bread and started chewing. His arm automatically coming to rest on her leg. He felt her twitch just a bit. He lifted it back up quickly, until there was a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head. She was smiling sheepishly, a slight blush on her face. She leaned his direction, bumping his shoulder lightly. He smiled back at her. She leaned back into him as he rested his arm on her leg. He looked out again. The dragons had finished their hunt, and were playfully swopping and snapping their jaws at each other. They landed on the far side of the field and trounced up. Toothless took his place at his back, while Stormfly nestled down on their left next to Astrid. They both stretched their necks and yawned. Toothless laid his head on his paws. Stormfly, after looking around a bit, curled herself into a ball.

He popped the last of the bread and cheese into his mouth. Astrid straightened, and grabbed a skin. She handed it to him. After taking a long draw, he handed it back to her. He absently leaned back against Toothless, hooking his hands behind his head. He looked up in the sky and watched as a cloud floated above. His mind started to wander, until he felt an arm wriggle its’ way underneath him. Astrid sidled next to him and wrapped her other arm around his waist, and hugged him tightly. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. She lay fully against him.

His arm moved of its’ own accord, and wrapped around her back, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Nearly as automatically, he turned his head slightly, and kissed her hair again. His thoughts and feelings were at war with each other. But she didn’t sock him, only hugged him tighter, and released. He felt her sigh happily. Her smell, her hair, so soft against his cheek...He squeezed her shoulder, testing her muscles. Her skin was so soft. He trailed his fingers lightly against the skin of her upper arm. She was strong, and yet, so soft…

He noted the rest of her. He had never had so much of her pressed against him. Her hips and legs, her chest. She was capable of so much destruction, and yet, there was a softness about her. It was intensely mystifying to him. His hand came back up to her shoulder, then traced a path down her side. He felt her shiver, especially on reaching the bottom of her ribs. He noted that spot for later. His hand trailed back up, pausing slightly, at her...where her…

Her arm moved slightly. Not exactly an invitation but, her own hand started its own exploration of his chest and stomach. The flat of her palm tracing from his waist all the way to his shoulder, then back down. She stopped just above the top of his pants and stilled for a moment. Her hands then started tracing the same path. He felt her other hand underneath, gently kneading his flesh at his waist. She stopped and tilted her head. He looked down…

There was a soft, nearly playful smile on her lips. Her eyes held a soft glow. They were so blue...He searched her face with his eyes. The freckles dusting her cheeks and nose. Her lips and chin. He wanted to kiss her. He really did, -but she...She didn’t seem to mind. And he hadn’t gotten punched yet. But there was something else stopping him.

His thoughts were at war with his feelings. His duty to protect her honor, which he was pretty sure she didn’t need...But still, -his duty as the future chief. -All at war with how he felt. His natural curiosity, and what was fast becoming a need to get to know her even better. Possibly on a physical level, but that brought on urges that he didn’t have a lot of control over. She didn’t seem to mind, but he couldn’t presume…

He did the next best thing, -he felt. He slowly leaned down, giving her plenty of time. Time to turn away, or stop him, -or punch him. He kept his eyes on hers, looking for any kind of reaction. There was a light blush coming over her face as he lost sight of it. He kissed her gently on her forehead. He pulled back. Her eyes were closed. Her smile widened a little. Her face turned even redder. She ducked away, and squeezed him tighter.

A flush ran through him. He wanted more of her. To see her reactions, to learn what she wanted, what she liked. If she even...No, If she didn’t like him, she wouldn’t even be here, much less be here like this. Nearly all of her pressed against him. His right hand came up and cupped her shoulder. He squeezed a little. He released her. His fingers started trailing down her arm.

She still had her wraps. But every time he met skin, it was like sparks through his fingers. Her skin was soft, and underneath he could feel the firmness of her muscles. He gently kneaded and tested, continuing his exploration. He reached her wrapped forearms, then her hand. He took it in his, and brought it up where he could see.

The skin was a little weather-worn, and she had a few tiny scars on her knuckles. -And her pinky was a bit crooked! He never noticed. He rubbed the skin of her knuckles with his thumb, and across the skin that was exposed. It was soft too. Not as soft as the skin on her arm, but enough that it surprised him. Her hands could cause mayhem...He knew from personal experience. He just never realized they were so soft too…

He brought her hand up. Without thinking, he placed a kiss on her knuckle. He felt her shiver, but she didn’t pull away. -Not completely. He laid her arm down where it had been against him. Releasing her hand, he ran his hand back up her arm to her shoulder. She shivered again, ever so slightly. He squeezed her again, and laid his arm over hers, lightly grasping her elbow.

She squeezed him back. He felt her move. When he looked down, she was looking at him. Her eyes traced his face. They stopped once again on his mouth, then quickly darted up to his. She smiled, a bit of redness showing up on her cheeks and forehead. She ducked away once more, hugging him tightly. Maybe she was feeling the same...But he shouldn’t press her...He couldn’t presume…

“Astrid?” He should just...ask. She hmmm’ed in response.

“What...What's going to happen? After...after all, -this? I mean...Some day, we’re going to defeat Viggo, and chase him off...I can only imagine our time on the Edge will come to a close...And then, -well, -my dad...He’ll want me to start training to be chief...And…We’ll…Have to take on other responsibilities...” He didn’t like that idea. He didn’t like what it meant. Less and less time to fly, -to explore...Astrid shrugged her shoulders.

“I...I don’t know, Hiccup...” After a moment, she sat up. He should’ve kept his mouth shut. She curled her legs beside her. Her knee still touched his leg. She looked out, then back at him for a moment. Then out again…

“We...We’ll have to take our places, -eventually. Our, -our places in the tribe...” She turned back to look at him “-I can’t imagine...I don’t know how our parents did it. All the extra chores, things we have to do...The responsibilities...We’ll have to get married, and have children...” Her eyes widened for a moment. Her jaw dropped.

“Not! -Not necessarily with...each other!” She quickly amended. His stomach dropped a little. It seemed that she too was a little disappointed. She continued.

“-But yes, after this is all over...Things will...change...” She looked down, a blush crept up her neck to her face. It was entirely adorable. He wanted to reach out and grab her...But he couldn’t...He shouldn’t…

“Astrid? I...” His mind came up with a myriad of possibilities...None of them he was willing to pursue...One in particular…

“-I...Don’t want things to change between us...I...Want...” Was it? No, it was more than that…

“I need...Very much...You, -your friendship...I don’t ever...Not...” Gods! He was messing this up...Terribly! He looked at her. She wasn’t looking at him. Why was this so difficult?

“I need...I want...Us to...” He sighed heavily. “I don’t...I don’t want to be without you, Astrid...I want us always to be, -be friends!” He wanted more...But he needed to know...If she...If it was something she wanted as well...She still wasn’t looking at him. After a moment, he reached out and touched her arm. She jolted a little. He hoped he had only surprised her. After a long minute, she turned and looked. Her eyes seemed a little glassy…

“I know, Hiccup...” She looked down, then back up. “-But you...You’re the Chiefs’ son. You may not be able to...” She bit her lip and looked down again. Her voice sounded so distant…

“-You may not be able to choose who you spend your life with...” It was something he had thought of as well. And to hear it out loud, -especially from her. It carried a lot of weight...A weight that seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach. She looked down, then back out over the water. It was a scenario he refused to entertain, but the realities of being a Chiefs’ son...The thought of spending his life with anyone that wasn’t her...He was nowhere near ready for marriage...But still…

She shifted a little, then spun around to face him. She raised up on her knees, then sat on her feet. She took his right hand in hers, hooking their thumbs. Her other hand closed over it. She gripped it softly, yet firmly. He looked up, her brow was furrowed, a look of determination in her eyes.

“Hiccup? I...Don’t want to be without you either! I, -we...It, -may be a while before we have to decide...But yes! -Always Hiccup! I...Want us to be friends, -at the very least...” She looked down slightly. Another blush was creeping up her neck. Maybe he was being a little bold, but he couldn’t think of another way to tell her…

He scooted around and came up on his knees. He tugged on her hand that was still grasping his. She came up on her knees as well. He drew her close...A mere few centimeters apart. He slowly snaked his arm around her waist. He gave her time, she didn’t move away. He pulled her flush against him. Their hands were trapped between them. Her other arm went around his side, under his arm. Her hand came to a stop on his shoulder. He looked her deeply in the eyes. She was searching his. A small smile on her lips. He leaned in slowly, again giving her time...Time to move away, or turn her head…

Their lips met, and everything seemed to click into place. They were so soft and warm. Her breath caressed his cheek. It felt so wonderful, -so right...He didn’t want to stop...But he did. He separated a little. Her eyes were closed. She opened them, and blinked. Her eyes and mouth opened a little more. She then closed her mouth. Her tongue came out and wet her lips, or tasted them. He did the same, tasting her on his lips. She looked at him like she had never done before…

She smiled sweetly and leaned toward him, tilting her head ever so slightly. This kiss was something different entirely. He wasn’t sure if it was the angle, or the fact that she opened her mouth a little...But their lips were sliding against each others’ in a glorious dance. His heart started pounding in his chest. He could feel his blood heating, catching fire. Their breathing quickened. His hands traveled of their own accord, moving from her waist to her shoulders, then back. At some point, they released hands and wrapped each other up. He pulled her closer, but it wasn’t close enough...He wanted more, and if her movements and breathing were any indication, it was what she wanted as well…

Their heads twisted the other way, changing the angle and the feel of it again. He vaguely registered her hands moving from his waist to his shoulders again, and again. She reached under and gripped his shoulders, pulling him tightly against her. His blood was liquid fire coursing through his veins. Accentuated by f the feel of her...so much of her...Pressed against him. He was aware of everything...Her breasts, her firm stomach, her thighs…

They broke apart. He wasn’t entirely ready, but they needed to. His whole world was spinning out of control. He ducked his head, resting his chin on her shoulder. His chest was pounding, but he wasn’t sure if was his heart or hers. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. He wasn’t sure if he could stand on his own...He held her until his pulse returned to a somewhat normal pace...She shifted her head a few times, but she was holding on to him as well.

They separated again. His hand came up. He brushed the back of his finger against her cheek. Her own hands came up and rested on the side of his face. He leaned into the contact. A smile spread across her lips. Her hand went up and ran through his hair, her fingers pulling slightly. It felt glorious! He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like this, breathing in each other for more than a few minutes…

He drew back and looked in her eyes. They were so bright and happy...There was a huge grin on her face. They both leaned in together and shared one, then another, then one more short, sweet kisses. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, mouthing the words he wanted to say, -even though he wasn’t quite sure yet…She tilted her head, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Her hands came up over his back. Her left hand wrapping around his shoulder, the other up the middle and stopping. He felt her fingers at the base of his neck, gently toying with his hair.

They separated again. She looked up, then back at him. The light left her eyes a bit, and she pouted a little…

“We should be getting back...” He turned and looked...She was right. With all that was going on...They couldn’t be gone all day. He thought he might change up the rotations a bit, so they could spend more time together. He would have to gauge everyone’s’ reactions once they got back. Ruff and Tuff might have a snide remark or two, but the rest would probably be clueless. Besides, Astrid would probably pound whoever it was trying to make a thing out of it. He just hoped no one would drop a comment at a completely inopportune moment...One that involved their parents…

They both set about cleaning up their gear. They both managed to distract the other, with a playful nudge, or ducking in and nuzzling an ear. He was tying the last saddlebag on Toothless, when a pair of arms came around his waist from behind. She pulled him in forcefully, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. It sent shivers down his spine. He...They, -might have to take a long patrol tonight...Together...On Toothless…

o0o

They were getting close now, -another hour...maybe. The dragons had been in a mood the whole flight. Swooping at each other, and popping their jaws. He looked over just as Astrid looked at him. A beaming smile erupted on her face. He looked back forward. He heard Stormflys’ wings flap, then he heard her call out to Toothless. Something heavy landed on the dragons’ back just behind him. He was about to turn, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He felt her fully against his back. She spoke low and suggestively in his ear.

“Don’t you think there is a need for a patrol tonight?” She pecked him on his ear. He turned back smiling. Her eyes were half-lidded, a teasing smile on her lips…

“I don’t know...What would everyone say?” Her smile turned wicked.

“They won’t say anything, -if they know what’s good for them!” And there wasn’t much to say to that...He grinned.

“Whatever MiLady says...” She smiled again and hugged him tightly. He heard her gasp. He looked up. There was a column of smoke rising from the direction of Dragons’ Edge. He sighed heavily.

“Those idiots! What have they done now?” The aggravation in her voice was unmistakable.

“Oh, Gods!” He said, mostly to himself. “There’s no telling...Let’s go, before the place burns down!” Astrid let go and stood. She whistled. Stormfly dutifully swooped in below Toothless. She jumped and landed squarely in the saddle. He smiled and shook his head. Astrid turned in the saddle and looked back at him, smiling. She then leaned forward. Stormfly started pumping her wings in earnest.

Oh Crap! There was the package! He had forgotten all about it! Well, -he had been quite distracted...He watched them as they gained a little distance. The wind tousled her braid, rustled her skirt...He came to a decision in that moment...Yes, where ever they went from here, whatever responsibilities life threw at them...She would be there...He’d make sure of it! -After all, there was no one else he’d rather share his life with…

 

The End…

A/N: Took me a bit, But here ya go...PLEASE Read and Comment...


End file.
